Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Trivia
A list of trivia related to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Many characters from the movies and one-shots have appeared in recurring or guest roles, such as Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Nick Fury, Tyler, Felix Blake, Jasper Sitwell, Sif, Peggy Carter, Dum Dum Dugan, Jim Morita, Doctor List, Matthew Ellis and Gideon Malick. *Stan Lee, one of the main Marvel comics writers, and the creator of S.H.I.E.L.D. in Marvel Comics, has appeared in a small part in the series after having appeared in many Marvel productions before. *References to previous films in the franchise, especially The Avengers are made through the show, naming the Avengers as a team as well as individual members Iron Man, Thor, Captain America and Hulk, and agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. *Phil Coulson's "Cellist" former girlfriend from The Avengers is referenced both by Coulson and Raina before being formally introduced, revealing her name as Audrey Nathan. *The Centipede Device is said to be a mix of all previous known sources of super-powers, mixing the Super Soldier Serum (that gave Captain America his powers), Gamma Radiation (that gave Hulk his powers), and Extremis (that gave Aldrich Killian and other A.I.M. members their powers), all in blood injector made from Chitauri metal. *In the Pilot, Maria Hill says that "Agent Coulson has requisitioned a Mobile Command Unit". Mobile Command Unit has the same initials as the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Stark Industries Logo can be seen on the side of a bus in the beginning of Pilot. *At the end of Pilot, Coulson says that they have yet to "cut the head off the Centipede", which references the motto of HYDRA: "Cut off one head, two more will take its place." *It is revealed that Thor's hammer Mjølnir was labeled as an 0-8-4 by S.H.I.E.L.D. when it first appeared in New Mexico. *The Pick-Lock Device used by Phil Coulson in Girl in the Flower Dress is a reference to the Iron Man film, as Coulson uses the device in exactly the same way: He asks for the device to one of his subordinates just raising his hand, and after pressing the button, he waits for the explosion with his arms folded across his chest. *The walls in the interrogation room in the Bus are built from a silicon-carbide Vibranium alloy. Vibranium is the same material used to create Captain America's Shield. This material is also used in the Toolbox. *The gas station depicted in Repairs belongs to the Roxxon Oil Corporation, previously referred to in the three Iron Man films and in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer. Roxxon was also subsequently portrayed in Agent Carter and Daredevil. *HYDRA and A.I.M. are cited as evil organizations comprised of brilliant scientists. *Emil Blonsky's fate after the events depicted in The Incredible Hulk is revealed. He is contained in a cryo-cell in Barrow, Alaska. *Audrey Nathan says that Phil Coulson was "like out of a movie". This is a reference to Coulson's first appearances in the films Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor and The Avengers before appearing in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. *The weapon that Phil Coulson used to defeat the Centipede Soldiers in Beginning of the End is the same he used to challenge Loki in The Avengers. He even paraphrases himself stating "I know what it does". The weapon is also used by Agent Leo Fitz in Who You Really Are. *In Bouncing Back, Phil Coulson tells Matthew Ellis: "We'll keep doing what we do, and you'll keep pretending we don't exist." This may be a meta reference to the fact that the continuity of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. has not yet been acknowledged within the narrative of the Marvel Cinematic Universe films. References to Marvel Comics *Some of the characters from Marvel Comics adapted into the show during its first season are Michael Peterson, Franklin Hall, Victoria Hand, Donnie Gill, John Garrett, Lorelei, Glenn Talbot, Eric Koenig and Marcus Daniels. In the second season, the number increases with Lance Hunter, Daniel Whitehall, Alphonso Mackenzie, Isabelle Hartley, Carl Creel, Calvin Zabo, Agent 33, Bobbi Morse and Marcus Scarlotti. For the third season, the number of characters increases again with Hive, Lash, Werner von Strucker, Elena Rodriguez and Holden Radcliffe. *During the second season, main cast member Skye was revealed to be the character Daisy Johnson, and discarded her alias to begin to use her real name in the third season. *Due to their popularity, the original characters from the show were adapted to the regular Marvel Comics Universe continuity in a new S.H.I.E.L.D. series, adapting Melinda May, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz, along with the previously introduced Phil Coulson. Grant Ward appeared in the second series based on the TV series, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Although Chan Ho Yin is an original character, the codename "Scorch" has been frequently used in the comics by characters with powers similar to Chan's. *Raina shares her name with a character from the comic books, a member of the Hauk'ka from the Savage Lands. Though she does not appear to be based on this character, a reference to her having the same name is made in Beginning of the End when John Garrett tells Raina that they are "prehistoric creatures". Later, a character based on Ruth Negga's appearance and portrayal of Raina was introduced in the mainstream comics as an Inhuman. *The series uses the term "Gifted", the title of one of the story arcs from Joss Whedon's run on Astonishing X-Men, to refer to people with powers, presumably due to the fact that owns the rights to the X-Men, and even the mutant concept. *The Bus' official designation as "S.H.I.E.L.D. 6-1-6" is a reference to the main Marvel Comics continuity, called Earth-616. *In Yes Men, Sif mentions many alien races that are acknowledged to exist before their first formal appearance in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, such as Interdites, Pheragots, Levians, Sarks, Centaurians and the Kree. *Skye references the well known "With great power comes great responsibility" Spider-Man's quote in [[Pilot|episode 1.01: Pilot]], although she changes the ending before finishing the quote. *During their first mission, Jemma Simmons describes their future missions as a "Journey into Mystery", referencing a long-running Marvel series, where Thor made his first appearance. *The truck emblazoned "Rocky Mountain Office Supplies" in The Asset is a reference to the complex in the Rocky Mountains where Graviton was created in the comics. *Leo Fitz's recurring references to Professor Vaughn are most likely references to Wendell Vaughn. *Some of the writing in the chalkboard inside the Todorov Building in Eye-Spy is written using the Skrull alphabet from the comics. *Skye refers to Phil Coulson behavior in The Hub as a "robot version of himself". This is a reference to the Life-Model Decoys, androids capable of recreating the likeness of a human, that were also referenced by Tony Stark in The Avengers. *Both H.A.M.M.E.R. and A.R.M.O.R. are listed as having their own sectors of The Hub in its floor map. *The Overkill Device first appeared in the comics as the Overkill Horn. *After the Battle of Greenwich, Skye wondered which other deities could be aliens, explicitly citing . Vishnu and other Hindu Gods are characters in Marvel Comics belonging to a race called the Daevas from a world called Nirvana. This reference has caused criticism from real-life Hindus. *Leo Fitz references the catchphrase "Embrace the Change" in The Magical Place, used to promote the Secret Invasion event in the comics. *Skye being called "Doctor Nugent" by Jemma Simmons when she phoned after being expelled from the team in The Magical Place is most likely a reference to Alice Nugent. *Most items from the Howling Commando Gear are based on items that appeared in S.H.I.E.L.D. comics during the 1960s. *The main antagonists from the first two seasons, John Garrett and Daniel Whitehall, were members of the Great Wheel of the Zodiac, a collection of eleven of the most experienced espionage leaders in the world gathered by its twelfth member, . Other prominent members that already appeared in the Marvel Cinematic Universe were Nick Fury, Dum Dum Dugan and Wolfgang von Strucker, and all of them have appeared or been prominently mentioned in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Bobbi Morse's hair is black during her work undercover on HYDRA. This is a reference one of her first appearance in the comics. Melinda May's Phone Box *Many of the phone contacts on Melinda May's phone are a reference to comic book characters or different individuals: **"J.Larner" is a reference to James Larner, an agent of the **"Agent 60" in the comics is Kuro Chin, a Japanese double-agent working for S.H.I.E.L.D. **"Nat" is a reference to Natasha Romanoff. **"Lt. Stone" is a reference to Lieutenant Marcus Stone, a member of the New York City Police Department. **"M.Huff" is a reference to Margaret Huff, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Nick Fury's former secretary in the comics. **"Bell" is a reference to Jeffrey Bell, executive producer of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. **"Woo" is a reference to James Woo, a Chinese-American secret agent who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. **"Lt.Crouch" is a reference to Joe Crouch, a member of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s art department. References to Disney As is also the owner of Marvel Studios, some references to previous Disney works are made in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: *Each of the D.W.A.R.F.s used by agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons are named after one of the Seven Dwarfs from the 1937 Disney film, . *Agent Mack's name and role as a trucker is an homage to the character , an animated truck in the Disney film . *The quote about a "magic broom" to clean up the damages made by the battle between Thor and Malekith is a reference to the famous segment The Sorcerer's Apprentice from the movie . References to Joss Whedon's Previous Works *Many actors that have appeared in recurring or special guest roles have previously worked as cast members of Joss Whedon's previous TV series and films. **J. August Richards previously portrayed Charles Gunn in the series . **Ron Glass previously portrayed Shepherd Book in the series and the movie . **Tzi Ma previously portrayed Matsu in the series . **Elsi Eng previously portrayed a member of the additional cast in . **Vincent Laresca previously portrayed Mr. Sunshine in the series . **Ilia Volok previously portrayed Marco in the series . **Christopher Gehrman previously portrayed Rudy in the series . **Patton Oswalt previously portrayed Joel Mynor in the series . **Amy Acker previously portrayed Winifred Burkle in the series and Beatrice in the film . **Glenn Morshower previously portrayed Mr. Newton in the series and Sheriff Rand in the series . **Reed Diamond previously portrayed Laurence Dominic in the series and Don Pedro in the film . **Denney Pierce previously portrayed Vic in the series . **Jarrod Crawford previously portrayed Rondell in the series . **Chase Kim previously portrayed Male Active in the series . **Brian Tee previously portrayed Intern in the series . **Dichen Lachman previously portrayed Sierra in the series . **Joel Polis previously portrayed Captain Franklin in the series . **Ric Sarabia previously portrayed Vendor in the series . **Rick Otto previously portrayed Gabe in the series . **Terrell Tilford previously portrayed News Anchor in the movie . **Brendan Wayne previously portrayed Mike in the series . **Stephanie Nash previously portrayed Wife in the series . **Ido Mor previously portrayed Talik Raj Amin in the series . **Spencer Treat Clark previously portrayed Borachio in the film . **Chad Lindberg previously portrayed Dave in the series . **Nelson Franklin previously portrayed Burt Styne in the series . **Ravil Isyanov previously portrayed Monk in the series . **David Conrad unsuccessfully tried to be cast as a villain in the series . *The weapon first used by Grant Ward in 0-8-4 first appeared in the movie , written and directed by Joss Whedon. *The final scene from The Well references Joss Whedon's series . The question "Did I fall asleep?" that Phil Coulson asks, and the answer "For a little while." by his masseuse, are a direct quote from , where this is said to the actives every time they are wiped. This also foreshadows Coulson's implanted memories about Tahiti. Episode Titles *The title of episode 1.01, Pilot, is the standard title of the first episode of a series. *The title of episode 1.02, 0-8-4, is a reference to the central artifact of the episode and also the code used to designate artifacts of unknown origin. *The title of episode 1.03, The Asset, is a reference to the code used to designate some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most prominent scientist, including Franklin Hall. *The title of episode 1.04, Eye-Spy, is a play in the title of the television series . *The title of episode 1.05, Girl in the Flower Dress, was chosen after Ruth Negga's character Raina. During production, the title of the episode was going to be Scorch, but by the time it was shot, Negga's performance impressed so much the producers that they renamed the episode to reference her character. *The title of episode 1.06, FZZT, is one of the possible onomatopoeias for an electric shock. *The title of episode 1.07, The Hub, is the name of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most important facilities. *The title of episode 1.08, The Well, is a reference to one of Grant Ward's episodes of child abuse by his family, where he was forced to throw his younger brother into a well by his older brother. *The title of episode 1.09, Repairs, *The title of episode 1.10, The Bridge, is a reference to the location at the end of the episode where Phil Coulson was kidnapped. *The title of episode 1.11, The Magical Place, is a reference to Phil Coulson's reaction to Tahiti. *The title of episode 1.12, Seeds, *The title of episode 1.13, T.R.A.C.K.S., *The title of episode 1.14, T.A.H.I.T.I., *The title of episode 1.15, Yes Men, *The title of episode 1.16, End of the Beginning, refers to *The title of episode 1.17, Turn, Turn, Turn, is a direct quotation by John Garrett in the previous episode, stating that everything is connected. The episode reveals the show's connection to the plot of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, with Garrett being a pivotal character in the plot. *The title of episode 1.18, Providence, refers to the secret facility manned by Eric Koenig named Providence. *The title of episode 1.19, The Only Light in the Darkness, refers to the desciption Blackout gave to Audrey Nathan when he professed his feeling for her. *The title of episode 1.20, Nothing Personal, is used twice in the episode to describe the separation of a professional agenda from intimate feelings, once by Grant Ward to Skye, then again by Deathlok to Ward. *The title of episode 1.21, Ragtag, *The title of episode 1.22, Beginning of the End, was used John Garrett during his conversation with the United States Armed Forces. **Episode 1.16 End of the Beginning and Episode 1.22 Beginning of the End are named as opposite of each other, and also serve to indicate that episode 1.16 through 1.22 are the last arc of Season One. *The title of episode 2.01, Shadows, *The title of episode 2.02, Heavy is the Head, *The title of episode 2.03, Making Friends and Influencing People, is a play on the 1936 book by , referring to the plight of Jemma Simmons ("making friends") and the Faustus method ("influencing people"). *The title of episode 2.04, Face My Enemy, *The title of episode 2.05, A Hen in the Wolf House, *The title of episode 2.06, A Fractured House, *The title of episode 2.07, The Writing on the Wall, *The title of episode 2.08, The Things We Bury, *The title of episode 2.09, Ye Who Enter Here, is a reference to the inscription on the gates of hell in 's , "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here". *The title of episode 2.10, What They Become, *The title of episode 2.11, Aftershocks, *The title of episode 2.12, Who You Really Are, *The title of episode 2.13, One of Us, is a reference to the 1932 film, , where the troupe members chant "One of us! One of us! Gooble Gobble! Gooble Gobble!" *The title of episode 2.14, Love in the Time of HYDRA, is a play on Gabriel Garcia Marquez's novel . *The title of episode 2.15, One Door Closes, *The title of episode 2.16, Afterlife, is a direct reference to the village Afterlife, the home created by Jiaying for Inhumans. *The title of episode 2.17, Melinda, was chosen after Agent Melinda May, and is the only episode to be directly named after one of the show's characters. *The title of episode 2.18, The Frenemy of My Enemy *The title of episode 2.19, The Dirty Half Dozen, is a reference to the World War II film . *The title of episode 2.20, Scars, comes from the conversation between Jiaying and Robert Gonzales where he compares his battle wounds to her experiences, both imposed by HYDRA. *The title of episode 2.21, S.O.S. Part One, refers to the abbreviation for "Save Our Ship", in this case, the Iliad. *The title of episode 2.22, S.O.S. Part Two *The title of episode 3.01, Laws of Nature *The title of episode 3.02, Purpose in the Machine *The title of episode 3.03, A Wanted (Inhu)man, refers to Lincoln Campbell and his status as a fugitive, incorporating that he is also an Inhuman. *The title of episode 3.04, Devils You Know *The title of episode 3.05, 4,722 Hours, is a reference to the exact amount of time that Jemma Simmons spent stranded on another planet. *The title of episode 3.06, Among Us Hide..., is a reference to the comic Fantastic Four #45, titled Among Us Hide... the Inhumans! which introduces the Inhuman Royal Family. *The title of episode 3.07, Chaos Theory, *The title of episode 3.08, Many Heads, One Tale, refers to how the different leaders of HYDRA knew the story of the origin of the organization. *The title of episode 3.09, Closure, is a reference to a recurring motif in Grant Ward's storyline, having sought closure for his own childhood abuse, for Kara Palamas' torture and brainwashing, and then for Palamas' death. *The title of episode 3.10, Maveth, is a transliteration of the Hebrew word מָוֶת, meaning death, or more accurately, death by punishment. It has been featured recurringly in the season to refer to both the Monolith and the secret society related to it. *The title of episode 3.11, Bouncing Back, is a reference to Elena Rodriguez's powers, who allows to move at superhuman speed for the same amount of time as one of her heartbeats, before she is bounced back to her original position. *The title of episode 3.12, The Inside Man, is a reference to HYDRA's mole in the symposium on the Inhumans in Taiwan. Category:Trivia Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.